


Complicated

by BethClyde1987



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:19:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5848369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethClyde1987/pseuds/BethClyde1987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark is sitting up in the loft doing his homework. A song comes on the radio that is perfect for the way he feels about Lex. Chloe convinces him to tell Lex the way that Clark feels about him, and Clark finds out that it's not so complicated after all. <br/>Complicated by Carolyn Dawn Johnson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complicated

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the video that I made if y'all would like to check it out.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jKo3L-TLWQU

This is a story about Clark and Lex and the song Complicated by Carolyn Dawn Johnson.

 

Clark had to deal with some pretty weird things while he was growing up, being an alien and all. He never thought that sexuality would be one of those things. He didn’t know where the turning point was, but he figured that it had to be around the time that he saved Lex’s life and they started hanging around each other more and more. At first he started realizing that he found the other man attractive. Then it turned into wondering what it would be like to kiss him. Now it was to the point that when he masturbated he only could get off by thinking of Lex.

 

One day after dinner he was sitting in his fortress doing his homework and listening to the radio. A song came on that made him forget all about his homework. As he listened to the words it was though the person who was singing knew exactly how he felt. He looked up the song online and played it again while he read the lyrics. It was perfect. It was like he had written the song himself based on how he felt about Lex.

 

He grabbed the phone and called Chloe. “Hey Clark, what’s up?” she said when she picked up.”Can you come over? I really need someone to talk to.” He asked her. “Sure, I’ll be there as soon as I can.” She replied. “Thanks Chloe.” He said and then hung up. He was so glad that his parents were in town so he wouldn’t have to worry about them overhearing the conversation. He had no clue how he would explain this to his parents.

 

Chloe pulled up to the barn about 10 minutes after she had gotten off the phone. She wondered what was so important that had Clark asking her to come over immediately. She walked up the steps of the barn and said, “Clark.” “Up here, Chloe” he replied. “What’s up?” She asked him. “You’ve got to listen to this song!” He exclaimed. “You called me over here to listen to a song??” She inquired. “It’s more than that. I’ll explain after the song is over.” Clark told her. She just said ok, and he pressed play.

 

After it was over she immediately said “Clark, are you trying to tell me how you feel about me?” Chloe joked. “What?! No! No!” He exclaimed and then started laughing. “This is about Lex.” He told her. Her face slowly showed signs of recognition. “Oh, wow.” She said. “I called you over here because I felt like you were the one person who I could trust to tell this to. I have been keeping it to myself for a while and now it is driving me crazy.” He told her.

 

“I’m surprised that I didn’t notice sooner.” She told him. “Not much of an investigative reporter now, huh?” He picked with her. She just lightly shoved him. “So, when did this happen?” She asked. “It started the day I pulled him out of the river, and it’s only grown stronger since then.” He told her. “Would you mind if I did a little investigating?” She asked her friend. “What did you have in mind?” He countered. “If I could get a copy of that song and send it to Lex. Maybe he would confide in me like you did.” She told him.

 

“What if he thinks I asked you to do it?” Clark said. “I’ll just tell him that you had nothing to do with it. Ya’ know, hear no evil, see no evil kinda thing.” She replied. “Do you really think that will work? I mean, he’s Lex Luthor; he’s not just going to tell you that he has feelings for an underage boy. How do we even know if he likes males?” He asked Chloe. She laughed and walked over to his computer. “Have a look at this.” She said as she pulled up what she was looking for.

 

There were pictures of Lex when he was around Clark’s age in a club kissing a man. It was Clark’s turn to be shocked. “Oh, wow.” He said. “Ok, it’s worth a try I guess.” Clark told her. “Ok, I’ll let you know how it goes. See you later Clark.” Chloe said as she walked out of the barn. Clark just sat there contemplating if he had made the right decision. He tried doing his homework, but he just couldn’t concentrate.

 

He knew that it would take Chloe a little while to get the CD ready, so he decided to go to Lex’s to see what he was up to. He figured that if Chloe was wrong, then at least he would have this one last time with his friend. When he got to the castle Lex was in his office. “Hey Clark” he said to his friend. “Hey Lex.” Clark replied. “What’s up?” Lex asked him. “Oh, nothing much. I just got bored at the farm, so I came over to hang out with you.” Clark told him. “Would you like to play some pool?” Lex asked his friend. “Sure.” Clark said.

 

He couldn’t really tell Lex no. Lex would probably ask him why not. Then what would he say? ‘I really can’t handle seeing you bend over the pool table with a stick in your hand.’ No, he definitely couldn’t tell his friend that, because then they wouldn’t be friends anymore. That scared the crap out of Clark. So, he quietly went over and grabbed their sticks and handed one to his friend, and they played a quiet game of pool together.

 

Once Lex had won, he looked at Clark and said “What’s wrong? You look like you have something on your mind.” Clark just replied. “It’s nothing Lex.” Lex told him. “I am your friend Clark. You know that you can trust me, right?” “Yes Lex. I just need to deal with this on my own. I’ve got to go. Thanks for the game of pool.” Clark said. “You’re welcome here any time Clark.” Lex told his friend. “Bye Lex.” Was all that Clark said as he turned and walked out. He knew that if he didn’t get out of there soon, that he would tell his friend everything, and he couldn’t let that happen.

 

Once he got home, his parents were back. “Hey Clark, where ya been son?” Jonathan asked him. “I went over to see Lex.” Clark said. “I thought I told you that I didn’t want you hanging around with the Luthors.” His dad said. “Dad, when are you going to open your eyes and see that Lex isn’t his father?” Clark said to him as he walked off while Jonathan just stood there shaking his head.

 

He walked in the house calling his mom “Mom?” “In here honey.” She replied. He walked into the kitchen to find her cooking dinner. “What are we having tonight?” He asked his mother. “Tater tot casserole.” She told him. “That sounds good.” He replied. “Mom?” He said quietly. “Yes?” She replied. “How did you know that dad was the one?” He asked.

 

She thought about it for a minute and then replied. “When I first saw him, it took my breath away. When we talked, it was as though no one else even existed. When we were together the hours seemed to fly by, and we’d lose track of time. Why do you ask?” Martha said to Clark. “Because that’s exactly the way I feel with someone.” Clark told her. Martha stopped what she was doing and walked over to where Clark was sitting. “Who is it honey?” She asked.

 

He just ducked his head and replied. “I don’t want to say anything right now, but I promise that if that person returns my feelings, then I’ll tell you who it is.” “Ok, honey. I trust you because I know that your father and I raised you right.” His mom said. At the mention of his father, Clark’s face fell. “Mom, please don’t say anything to dad.” “I won’t, but you are going to have to tell him sooner or later.” Martha said. “I will if that person says that they feel the same way about me.” Clark told her.

 

Martha had an idea that is was Lex, but she didn’t want to say anything to her son to get him more worried than he already was, so she let it go. She went back to fixing dinner and said to Clark “dinner will be ready in about an hour or two, why don’t you go to the barn, and I’ll call you when it’s ready.” “Ok, mom. I love you.” He said. “I love you too Clark.” She replied. He walked out to the barn and up to his loft.

 

The next day, Lex was walking into his office at the mansion after being at the plant most of the day. He saw a CD case sitting on top of his closed laptop. There was a note on it that said “Clark might be blind, but I’m not. –Chloe” Lex picked up the CD and inserted it into his computer. He was very interested to know what was on it. It was a video of him and Clark.

 

It showed the various moments over the years that they had shared. He heard the song that was playing on the video, and just sat there in shock. It catalogued every emotion that he had for Clark. How in the hell had Chloe figured it out? Lex thought that he had kept his secret very well guarded. Now he had to do damage control, because he figured if she had given him this, then she had probably also told Clark.

 

If Clark found out that Lex liked him, he’d possibly run away screaming, then he’d have to deal with Clark’s father coming after him with a shotgun in his hand. He went over to the bar and poured himself a drink. He glanced at the clock; it was 3 PM. Clark would soon be out of school. He hoped that he wouldn’t come by to see him. Lex didn’t think that he could deal with that today after what Chloe revealed. He picked up his phone and called Chloe. He had to find out exactly what she had told Clark.

 

“Hello” Chloe answered. “Chloe, are you still at the school?” Lex asked. “Yes.” She replied. “Is Clark there?” He inquired. “No, he went home complaining about chores. Why? Did you want to talk to me about the CD?” Chloe asked him. “Yes, I’ll be there in 10.” Lex replied. Chloe was about to respond but she heard the line click. She just rolled her eyes and went back to working on the paper.

 

Lex was there 10 minutes later just as he had said he’d be. He walked into the Torch and saw Chloe sitting there working on the paper. “Did you break land speed records getting here?” She asked him. “Almost.” He replied. “So, I want to know how you figured it out.” He said. “Anyone would be blind not to see the way that you and Clark look at each other. You both like each other, but neither one of you will admit it to the other one.” She said matter of factly.

 

“Chloe, there is no way that a Kansas farm boy has any interest in me. He has been in love with Lana for forever.” Lex told her. “What he had with Lana was a crush, nothing more. What I see in his eyes when he looks at you is love. He loves you Lex, and he’s in love with you just as much as you are with him. He’s just afraid that you don’t share his feelings.” Chloe told him. “I must be dreaming.” Lex said. “If you are, then dream me up a boyfriend.” Chloe said to Lex. After a few seconds she continued. “Hmm, no boyfriend for me. I guess you’re not dreaming.” “I’m going to go. I need some time to think.” Lex told her. “Don’t make him wait too long.” She said to him as he walked out the door.

 

As he pulled up to the coffee shop he couldn’t figure out if he wished that Clark was in there or not. He didn’t know what he would say to him if he was. He just sat in his car thinking “damn, you’re Lex fucking Luthor. Get control of yourself already. So what if you like a farmboy from a hick town in Kansas. You don’t have to act like a girl about it.” He finally got a hold of himself and walked into the Talon. He looked around and was more than relieved to see that Clark was nowhere in sight.

 

He walked up to the counter and said hello to Lana. “The usual?” She asked him. “Yeah, but give me 4 shots of espresso.” He told her. “You’re father must be giving you hell if you’re going on a caffeine binge.” Lana said to him. He just looked at her with half a smile. If that’s what she wanted to think, then Lex certainly wasn’t going to stop her and tell her the truth. He sipped the coffee that she handed him and said thank you.

 

He got up and walked out the Talon so he could go back home in private and think. Clark looked up as he heard tires squealing. He saw Lex pulling out of his parking space and zooming up the road headed towards the mansion. He walked inside the coffee shop and sat down at the counter. “Hey Lana, can I get a coffee please.” He said to his friend. “Hey Clark. I’ll have it in just a minute. Lex just came in here and got an espresso with 4 shots. His father must be in town.”

 

Clark was too shocked to reply. He knew that Chloe must have already been by to see Lex, but Clark wasn’t about to tell Lana what was going on. “Hey Lana, can you make that to go?” Clark asked her. “Sure Clark.” She replied. As soon as he handed her the coffee, he was out the door pulling out his phone to call Chloe. “Hey Clark” she answered. “I’m guessing you’ve already spoken with Lex.” He said. She told him that she had.

 

“I kinda figured as much when Lana told me that he came by the Talon and ordered an espresso with 4 shots.” Clark told his friend. Chloe just laughed then asked. “What are you going to do Clark?” “I want to talk to him, but I’m still too scared.” He said to Chloe. “Clark, what are you scared of? You like him and he likes you back.” Chloe told him. “I’m scared of what my dad is going to say.” Clark replied. “Do you want me to talk to him?” Chloe asked. “No, it’ll be better if I do it.” Clark said to her. “Ok, well, I’m going to go. Let me know how it goes.” She said to her friend. “I will. Thanks again Chloe.” Clark said.

 

Clark was already starting to walk home as they were talking, so as soon as they hung up Clark used his superspeed to run the rest of the way. As soon as he got home, he walked in the house. “Mom, Dad. I need to talk to you.” He said to them. “What’s up son?” His father asked him. “I’ve got something I need to talk to y’all about, and dad, you might want to sit down for this.”

 

Martha already knew what was coming, so she sat down first, and Jonathan followed her lead. “What’s going on Clark?” Jonathan said to him. “I’m gay.” Was all that Clark said at first. “What about Lana?” His dad asked him. “I told everyone that I liked her because I was afraid to tell people who I really have feelings for.” Clark replied to his dad.

 

Martha just kept silent. She already figured how this was going to play out. “Do you like Pete?” Jonathan asked his son. “No.” Clark replied while shaking his head. “Is it Whitney?” His dad asked him. Clark just shook his head again. “Please tell me that it’s not Lex Luthor…” His dad said. Clark just sat there with his head down. “Clark?” His dad said. Clark slowly looked up at his father, Clark’s face giving away everything. “Clark, do you have feelings for Lex?” His dad asked. Clark just ducked his head again and mumbled “Yes Sir.”

 

“Clark, look at me son.” Jonathan said. Clark slowly looked up at his father with fear showing in his eyes. “I know I have been a hard ass when it comes to Lex. I’m just so afraid that he will turn out like his father.” Jonathan said “Why can’t you just give him a chance?” Clark interrupted. “I wasn’t done son.” Jonathan said. Clark mumbled “sorry” and his dad continued. “But I do know what it feels like to have feelings for someone. Have you spoken to Lex?” His dad said. “No sir. He invited me over for Friday night. However, Chloe is the one that found out that he does like me too.”

 

His dad didn’t say anything, so Clark continued. “I know that I’ve put you and mom through a lot and I know it’s hard having an alien for a son. It’s not like I want to feel like this; I can’t help it. I just hope that y’all don’t hate me.” When Clark was done speaking, he just hung his head. Jonathan just sat there thinking. Martha gently laid her hand on Jonathan’s shoulder and looked at him. Her look spoke volumes to Jonathan.

 

He spoke up, “Clark, we could never hate you son. I can’t say that I understand what you’re going through. You’ve been through a lot already. It might be hard on us at times, but I’m sure that it’s way harder on you. Also, I don’t like the fact that it’s a Luthor, but I for one understand that you can’t tell your heart how to feel.” The silence seemed to hang in the air for forever before Martha finally spoke up.

 

“Clark, I think what your father is trying to say is that, while we may not understand what you’re going through, we’ll help you through this just like we helped you with your abilities.” Martha said to her son. Clark looked up at her with a small smile on his face. “Thanks mom, that means a lot.” She nodded at his father and Clark added “Thanks dad.” Clark continued. “So, would it be ok if I stayed at Lex’s on Friday night?”

 

“Far be it from me to keep you away from him if you care about him. Your grandfather tried to do that to us, and I’m not about to repeat history. But I swear, if he hurts you or betrays you. I will take your grandfather’s shotgun and go after him.” His father said to him. Clark smiled, jumped out of his seat and ran over and gave his dad a hug while he told him thank you. “You’re welcome Clark. Just make sure that all of your chores are done before you leave.” His dad said to him. “Yes Sir” Clark replied.

 

Clark ran out to the barn and called Chloe and told her what his dad had said. She was happy for him. Chloe told him about the video that she made. Clark asked her to email it to him. She told him that she would. They talked for a little bit longer, and then hung up after saying goodbye. As soon as his email dinged on his computer, he ran over and checked it. There was the video. He watched it and he was shocked at how well Chloe had put it together. He could see exactly what Chloe was talking about. He and Lex had a lot of chemistry. He couldn’t believe that he had never noticed it before.

 

When dinner Friday came around, both of his parents could see that he was a bundle of nerves. He barely ate his food, which was really unusual for him. As soon as dinner was over his dad went outside to work on the tractor. Clark asked his father if he needed any help, but Jonathan told his son no. Clark said “Ok, I’m going to go get a bag ready so I can leave.” His mom said “Clark, can I talk to you first?” “Yes Ma’am.” He replied as he walked over to sit down at the table.

 

“Lex must mean a lot to you for you to be so nervous that you didn’t eat your dinner.” Clark didn’t say anything; he just ducked his head and fiercely started blushing. His mom continued. “I remember the way it was when I first met your dad.” Clark cut her off. “Mom! I don’t need the birds and the bees talk. Remember, we had sex ed in school.” “I wasn’t going to say that Clark. I was just trying to remind you that I have been young and in love, so your dad and I actually do understand what you are going through this time.” His mom said.

 

He was still just sitting at the table blushing. “Yes Ma’am” he managed to squeak out. “I’ve got a pie for you to take over to Lex’s with you.” She told her son. “Thanks” He replied. “Well, I’d better go get that bag packed now.” He said to his mom. “Ok, honey. Don’t forget to grab the pie when you come back down. I’ll have it sitting on the table.” She said. “Yes Ma’am.” He replied as he rushed up the stairs.

 

One minute later he was back downstairs grabbing the pie. He was almost out the door when his mom said. “Clark, is your room clean?” He didn’t answer; he just turned and burst up the stairs. 15 seconds later he was back downstairs telling his mom goodbye. He walked out the door and yelled goodbye to his dad before he was superspeeding to the castle. It took him just about 2 minutes to make it there. Before he could even knock on the door Enrique was opening it to let him in.

 

“Master Lex is in his office. He said that you’d be coming and to send you right up.” Clark blushed slightly at the butler’s choice of words, told him thank you and then turned and walked up the stairs. Clark walked up to Lex’s office and knocked. “Yeah?” He heard Lex call out. Clark opened the door and walked in. “I was beginning to think that you were going to stand me up.” Lex said to him. “I would never stand you up, Lex. I just had to make sure that I got my chores finished first.” Clark replied.

 

“Ah, that’s right you’re a boy who lives on a farm. That might be why I gave you the nickname farmboy.” Lex said jokingly. Clark just stuck out his tongue at his friend, which made Lex laugh. Clark loved seeing Lex laugh, because it was rare and it was usually in private. “So, what’s on the agenda for the night? My parents said that I could stay the night as long as it’s ok with you.” Clark said to his friend.

 

Lex replied “Have you had dinner yet?” Clark said “Yes and my mom sent pie.” He didn’t want Lex knowing that he didn’t eat because he was nervous. “Should I get the cook to send up some ice cream?” Lex asked Clark. “That sounds amazing.” Clark replied. Lex reached over and grabbed the phone and told the cook to bring up two bowls of ice cream. Once he was done, he turned to Clark and said “We can do anything you want.”

 

“Ok, after the cook brings up the ice cream, I have something to show you.” Clark said. “Ok” Lex replied. As soon as he said that, the door opened and the cook walked in carrying a platter with two bowls of ice cream on it. She sat it down and walked back out. Clark walked over to Lex’s computer and pulled up the video that Chloe had sent him. He turned the laptop around so they could both see it from where they were sitting on the couch, and then he hit play and went to sit back down.

 

As soon as Lex heard the familiar tune that was playing from the speakers, he turned to face Clark. “Did Chloe tell you about this?” Lex asked him. “I’m the one that got her to listen to the song, but she made the video. Ever since I first heard this song I felt as though it fit what I was feeling to a T. I called her one night and asked her to come over because I was tired of keeping the way I felt to myself. She’s the one who decided to find out if you had feelings for me as well. I think she was tired of seeing me mope around.” Clark said to his friend.

 

“Since when have you been batting for the other team Clark?” Lex asked. Clark ducked his head as a blush spread over his cheeks, and he replied. “I have never been attracted to another guy in my life, ever. Just you.” “Wow” was all that Lex could think to say. Lex knew that he was the more experienced one, so he decided to make the first move. He touched Clark’s arm and Clark almost jumped out of his skin. “Sorry” Clark said bashfully. “It’s ok.” Lex told him. “Can I kiss you, Clark?” Lex asked him. Clark just nodded.

 

Lex leaned over and put a quick kiss on Clark’s lips. The next thing he knew, he had been pulled into Clark’s lap and Clark was kissing him back. Lex fought back a moan. Clark was doing really well for a beginner, Lex thought to himself. Clark let out a groan that Lex felt vibrate into his mouth as their erections touched each other through their pants. They continued kissing until Clark said “Uggh, please Lex, I need you so bad.”

 

Lex knelt on the floor and opened Clark’s pants and pulled out his fully erect cock that was already dripping precum. Lex licked the tip and Clark threw his head back and grabbed the back of the couch with his hands. Lex ran his tongue up and down Clark’s very hard dick. “Lex please!!” Clark said. Lex’s only reply was taking Clark’s cock in his mouth and sucking on it like there was no tomorrow.

 

In no time at all Clark yelled and shot his come down Lex’s throat, which Lex quickly swallowed. As soon as Clark had recuperated he asked Lex “Can I do that for you?” Lex was at a loss for words, so he just nodded. He couldn’t believe that his fantasy was finally turning into reality. Clark slipped to his knees and undid Lex’s pants. He took his time licking his cock and playing with his balls. Lex finally said “Clark, please just suck me.” Clark slid Lex’s dick in his mouth and started sucking on him.

 

The sight alone was a huge turn on for Lex. He felt his orgasm building quickly. “Clark, I’m about to come.” He said. Which had Clark going faster and in no time at all Lex was coming in his mouth. Clark swallowed it all, looked up at Lex, and then laid his head on his chest. Lex started rubbing Clark’s head, which made Clark hard. Lex noticed and said to Clark “Horny teenager.” Clark just blushed.

 

“Would you like to watch a movie?” Lex asked Clark. “Sure.” Clark replied. “Ok, you can pick one if you’d like.” Lex said to him. Clark got up off the couch and went to go look through his movie collection. When he found one that he liked, he popped it in the DVD player, grabbed the remote, and went to sit back down. Clark laid down with his head on Lex’s lap. He did that because he knew that it would probably make Lex play with his hair again.

 

Lex didn’t disappoint him because as soon as the movie started, he was rubbing his hands through Clark’s hair. By the time the movie is halfway through, Lex looks down to find Clark asleep. ‘I can definitely get used to this.’ Lex thought to himself as he smiled. He woke Clark up with a little prodding and finally convinced him to go to bed. Once they were settled in bed, Clark pulled Lex to him, and draped his arm over Lex’s side.

 

He was just starting to fall back asleep when he heard Lex ask him. “Is it complicated now?” “No, not anymore.” He heard Clark reply. Before either one knew it, they were both fast asleep…


End file.
